Misguided Soul
by hakurei naoki
Summary: A girl who always be on the gloomy dark side- never be acknowledged,known. When she is about to let herself to be with the god, a turning point occurred and changes her entire solely life.


Do you believe in fairytales, happy endings? As for me, it's only a saying. The fact reality is much more complex than what it looks like. I am Mei. Both parents passed away in an accident and was adopted by Uncle Jack years ago. Aunty Marry seemed not fond of me very much- well I guess it couldn't be helped since I was adopted- not her own child.

Aware of my own situation, I got a hook on the scholarship that I was expecting on apparently. The school had a dormitory by chance.

"About the scholarship. Good for you." Aunty Mary said with barely plain face- as if she's expecting it. And from her two boiling eyes, I could tell that she's definitely on glory of joy. Not wanting to ruin any of her joy, I just nodded my head as a respect and helped myself with the packing.

As I was done, Uncle jack drove me with his only beloved car which had scratches on the right door, fragmented mirror, lousy color on it's body. Well, I was just unable to figure out what the reason was. I guess each human's interest is different.

It took a far off. As we reached our destination, I could see a firm, heavy, greyish gate towered before me and also gangs of unknown students standing around the front gate. For the beginning, I presumed it was a welcome celebration. On the other hand, I was misguided. As I walked in, I could see lots of eyes peering on me and it really did give me goose bumps. Soon after that, a natty, rich, girl with heavy make appeared before me.

"Let me show you your room." She voiced with a glare on me. I walked next to her and came across a room. Quite unhuman if I judge. Maybe there's a bunch of rats in it or even more. I was about to lament when she interrupted.

"This will be your room" She instructed and finally stepped away from me. Seemed like there's nothing better than before or even worse. I went through abusing, threathening letters. Right when the day I was about to end up everything- that meant suicide, a bizarre things cropped up. Based on most rumors spreading, I went missing and my body's never found.

I recalled that I was jumping into the pool and maybe sank to the bottom of the pool. Still, I didn't recall any cracking bones or squirtting bloods nor gradually slowing heart. There wasn't any as far as I noticed . I could still sense my racing heart and the sound of my breathing.

_Wait. I'm alive? _I stood up with two enormous eyes and hardly winked. Yet, I barely see nothing. It's circled with grimmy, shadowy, overcasting black walls with no roads infront me. Thus, I began to question myself whether I'm in hell rather than heaven. Soon after that, I could hear footsteps coming towards me. It's quite a tough , loud steps. It might be a guy.

Though I couldn't look at his face since it's too dark and he wore a well-carved fox mask with red oil paint .Quite particular I suggested. He's wearing a blue aqatic with light green yukata. Having a height like that, it had to be a guy who earned it. Just as I was about to talk, he helped himself. See? I was always interrupted.

"Who the hell are you?" He questioned.

"The same question for you" I responded with two eyes beaming on him. Ignoring my eyes, he just kept looking at me from head to toe- toe to head. As if I was a stranger. The _fact I was. _ He looked like a good guy and maybe I was looking forward to his help. On the other hand, how could I even grasp? I saw nothing -just a mask.

Far from my quiet charming expectation, I was swept away. He scarcely did nothing- he just sighed and walked away. Wait! WHAT?! He's really going to leave me like this? With this grimmy mystic wall? I couldn't even know when the dark would eat me wholely in minutes. I scampered and grabbed his yukata by chance.

"I beg you, please help me ! I need to go back! I will do anything to pay you- anything!" I cried.

"Interesting. How about sleeping with me instead of working?" He snickered and touched my soft red cheeky face. I kept on gawking at him until my brain had finally worked out- it was kind of some underestimations. I cleared my throat, pointed him with my little forefinger and shouted : " Deal. I'll be sure to give my best and you have to gain any desires of mine. _Karma_." The masked guy just chortled and tilted his head as the sign of the deal.

I stuck into him and spotted lots of red glowing ruby rose miniature shrines . Rather than being impressed by them, I just kept thinking why that guy would ever agree to a stranger like me without having any troubles. I was doubting whether I could trust a guy like him or not. Too bad I got no answers. My hope was fully on him. Kept wondering, I unintentionally bumped on his back.

" So sorry,I don't…" Just as I was about to pronounce another word, He turned to me and grabbed my mouth. As I was going to bash him, he placed his hand right on my lips.

" Silence. Someone might come." He whispered while looking back and forth. Then, we managed to make it safely to his residence. It was a traditional house - mainly from **wood and partly of** **paper, and tile-roofed**. 1 bedroom, 1 living room, 1 kitchen , 1 bathroom and a forgotten attic. He directed himself well on treating his house.

"There will be three roles on this house. First, you have to do all chores. Second, You be required to obey all of my orders. Third, you are prohibitted to leave this house." He emphasized.

As usual , it took time for the brain to process. "What's with this role? I need to accept all the orders? Even if you dictated me to jump over the bridge? Never! What about the third role? Am I a prisoner of something? How could I even live on without making any interactions?"I insisted.

" No offense. No comment." He countered while walking towards the kitchen. With two sizzling eyes, I peered his back walking away. If I could just stab him, tie him , and put him on fire, then it would be good.

"I'm exhausted. So where should I sleep on? There's only sole bed available here." I screeched. He stopped his feet, turned his head, shook it and sighed." Didn't we agree before? That we would be sharing bed together."

The next morning, I was able to listen to the birds chirping, and the falling dew drops. I could feel cold freshy air around my cheek, and last but not least- there's a masked guy sleeping beside me. It's quite offbeat to put on his mask while sleeping. I tried to reach for the mask when he woke up and stood right away. It precisely clammed me up.

" You wish to go back right? Come here, I"ll show you the way." He beckoned me. I did just what I was instructed. We stopped by the attic. I felt I was being propelled abruptly inside the attic. Just when I was about to shriek, everything was swept away.

Then I found myself standing in front of the school gate. I could see both uncle and aunty were sobbing. They waved to me and wished me a good luck. What a shock. Right after that, lots of unknown girls approached me and dragged me to the welcome party celebration. It was so warm so harmonious. I waited for the natty girl to show up and guide me to my room. Just hoping that the room would be the usual room. Too bad, I was out of line. The room wasn't just extensive- It's packed with massive wardrobes ,golden curtain by the window and a princess bed set. Something went off. I tried to deny that this wasn't my room. It used to be a dark,dingy room. The girl was muddled and told me that this was my first time to be enrolled here and met her.

Something wasn't going right. I was invited to lunch , partying together and even hooked up with someone. I realized that it's just all that I had ever wanted. Even Aunty Mary, She called me every night and asked if everything was going through fine. This wasn't the reality. It was just showing my greatest desire. This had to be some devious illusion.

As soon as I realized it, the illusion cracked up and gone. I was finally back to his house- at the attic. How could he playing pranks of me? I trusted him! Even I had ever thought of he's a kind, warm, cute man. I was on the wrong page. He's just nothing but the same like those people. No one did really had paid attention to me. I bawled, put my shoes, ready to head out when I remembered his warning. But who cares now? He just a betrayal, leaving me like this without any words. Overpassed the warning, I had my feet out from his house.

" I'm home" he whooped.

Something was unsual. He didn't sense any living aura around the house. He checked the attic and found out that the illusion has vanished and so did I.

" Shit! I just left her for two hours and now she's nowhere to be found." He jolted and slamned the door.

Just when he's going to look for me, he noticed an army of knights were heading over to the fields- where the court usually be held. The knights were not usually summoned, except for something phenomenal. Humans. That had to be it. He scrolled down to the field by using the other way to prevent any unwanted things with the knights. He was precise. I was being held at the cross with two arms swollen and some sratches mark on the legs. I didn't blame him for this scars since I had a feeling that I would end up being like this if I left the house.

He emerged and muttered to the guards. They were talking in an outlandish language. From their body language, maybe he was being instructed to take out his mask- and he did it. The first time I saw his face, I had mixed feelings. He was really far from my imagination. I thought up he was shy on showing his grisly face and decided to put on masks. I was fallacious. He had a very good looking face with two different hawk eyes- red at the right and yellow on the left. He owned a very silky light short red hair. To admit myself, it really rang my bell.

_Wait. How could I even be thinking like this when I was about to die? _I shook my head and he seemed like to be knowing it." Hardly charmed by me now, don't you?" he cackled.

" No! I don't have time to think about that! " I lied though I did regret myself from not doing anything last night.

"Hmmm.." he responded shiftily. " You desire a freedom , am I right? Then you need to proclaime to everyone that you were being charmed by me." He chortled.

When I was about to retort more, the guards cut my line. See? Even until I was on the edge, I still be asked us to stop this couple fights and continue it at home later.

The king had finally rolled open the carpet, set up the podium, began the choir. It seemed like the king was loved. After that, the guards untied me and I walked with handcuffed hands on the back with an extreme security. It felt really peculiar. This was the first time I be as the limelight. It didn't feel right when people are peering on you abhorrently. He came next to me and told me with hushed tone that everything's going to be fine.

I was escorted to the broad ,massive ground. Everyone was staring at us. It really did give me goose bumps due to fear and the north, I coud notice a massive red podium where the king sat on. He looked furious and despised us. I was trembling, primarily he was involved due to my own selfish act.

I scrutinized him standing up beside me. His face seemed very sure of something. After that, he warned me to keep quiet if I wished to be safe. He moved towards to the king and started negotiating using that outlandish language. For now, I couldn't detect his body language. He chuckled and the king seemed contented on his , I glimpsed all the spectators and they didn't look fine to me. Some of them sobbed and maybe fight for his will.

The court had dismissed and he took me to the first place I came across him. As I was about to open my mouth, my hair was blown by the air and my body soared. I yelled but nothing came out. He just smiled and soon after that his body was vanished and so did he. I bawled and then lost in my own conciousness.

The first thing I saw was the pure white ceiling wall. I was at the hospital, being told that I had been unconcious for weeks. It took quiet a long time to have all my memories merged Jack was so concerned about my situation. He kept touching my weak, defendless hand.

" Thank goodness dear, you are allright. You seem to be resting like sleeping beauty and I was really terrified if you really going to be sleeping forever…" he mumbled.

I just smiled and nodded with a blanch face. It seemed I had just lost on my most vital hopes. I felt empty from inside…

Finally I was back to my usual daily school life. Not knowing the reason why my classmates treated me a bit better than before. I had no intention on knowing it though. But I realized , this wasn't any illusion . it was jus t too imperfect to be it. After the class, I went to the pool where did I jumped into before- then I noticed a guy which has the same typical hair with the one I knew. Not being so sure, I patted his shoulder and asked if we could be friends.

" I am Akashi Tokiya." He chuckled.

" I am Mei. Mei Guard. Nice to know you." I introduced politely

"Do you miss me very much?" He asked me with a sustained sneaky tone.

It was just something rang on inside. The blossom sakura blew and I could feel it touching my hair.

"Are you by any chance are….." then I was interrupted by his finger on my lips.

" What do you think then?" He snickered and then we….


End file.
